


The Aftermath

by Funrewrites



Series: Resident Evil: Reworked [2]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Aurora and Cillian are original characters, Bio Organic Weapons | B.O.W.s (Resident Evil), Developing Relationships, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Monsters, Post-Resident Evil 2, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Umbrella Corporation (Resident Evil), Unplanned Pregnancy, Wesker children, With special chapters featuring Albert Wekser and Ada Wong, Zombies, tyrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26801101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funrewrites/pseuds/Funrewrites
Summary: This is a drabble/Oneshot series featuring the lives of Aurora, Leon, Claire and Sherry after the events of Raccoon City. With Special chapters featuring Albert Wesker, Ada Wong, and Cillian Harris
Relationships: Claire Redfield & Original Character(s), Leon S. Kennedy/Original Female Character(s), Sherry Birkin & Claire Redfield, Sherry Birkin & Leon S. Kennedy
Series: Resident Evil: Reworked [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000776
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2001

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 years after Racoon city, Aurora’s life has taken an interesting turn.

“Sorry I didn’t get back to you yesterday,” Aurora said as she blindly barged into her fathers home office, “I was studying because I had a test today and —“ aurora trailed as she realized that there was a man who was not her father sitting comfortably in one of his leather chairs in front of his desk. Well, she didn’t know how comfortable the man actually was, he was wearing sunglasses in the dimly lit room.

“Why don’t you kids ever knock,” Cillian said from behind her. Aurora jumped and stepped to the side as her father walked in holding two sets of tea. 

“Sorry, I didn’t know you had someone over. I’ll just” turning around Aurora was prepared to leave the room

“No, it’s okay, this is actually perfect.” Turning around, Aurora raised an eyebrow. “Aurora, please take a seat”

Stiffly, Aurora walked over and took a seat in the chair next to the man. He was off putting. Not because of his appearance, though the sunglasses inside was strange, but his aura was so loud. It was demanding and dominating as if he wanted her to know that he was superior to her in some way. Looking at her father happily stirring his tea, she wondered if he could feel it too.

“What’s going on?” She asked confused

“Aurora, I want you to meet an associate of mine, Albert Wesker”

“Okay”

“No need to be confused, just want to introduce him in case you storm in again”

“Sorry about that”

“There wouldn’t be a need to if you showed up yesterday when I asked you too”

“Yeah, it’s my fault that I have a life outside of you and can’t drop things on a dime when you wish it,” she rolled her eyes

“Tsk Tsk, 21 years old and she still acts like a child,” Cillian shook his head in mock disappointment

“Can you get on with it”

“Okay okay,” Cillian sighed, “I need you to retrieve some documents for me”

“First question, why me and not you?”

“Because it is in the hands of a person that will kill me on the spot”

“Question two, if it’s in the hands of people who would do that to you, why would you out me, your daughter in said situation, and how do you expect me to get said documents?”

“I didn’t train you for nothing”

“Three, what are these documents you want me to get that you can’t send someone else to do it for you?”

“Personal research.”

Aurora raised an eyebrow.

“Remember what I told you about umbrella?” Aurora nodded. “They were able to take a good sum of my research while I was working there. Research that was crucial to my goal. I found the people who stole it, and now I need you to get it back for me”

“Why not ask Leon? He’s the one who wants to stop umbrella”

“Because he’s not family”

Aurora leaned back in her chair and cross her arms over her chest, and then crossed her legs as she thought about it. After the raccoon city incident, she didn’t want anything to do with umbrella. That was Leon’s job. But her father wasn’t asking her to do much, just to grab some documents. She was trained in espionage so it wasn’t like she wouldn’t know how to get in and out. If  it was as simple as he said, then she should be fine. After all, she didn’t think her father would send her into any real danger on that scale.

“Alright fine,” she sighed, “just tell me what I’m looking for, where it’s at, and give me a map of the place so I can plan it all out”

“Done,” Cillian smiled as he slid a usb drive over his desk to Aurora. Giving her father an annoyed look, she picked it up and stood up. “Be ready in a week”

“Whatever”

Cillian laughed softly asAurora walked out of his office. He loved the attitude his kids developed. It was so forward and distinct. A true display of individuality and life and love.

From his place, Wesker silently observed the scientist and his interaction with his daughter. He didn’t understand what it is that the scientist wanted to accomplish. His children weren’t anything special, they were just like everyone else in the world. His research said that they were extraordinary but they showed nothing of the fruit of his labor.

“I apologize for her behavior”

“All of your kids are like that,” Wesker said, thinking back on the times when his youngest children walked in on them speaking and ignoring him altogether

“They are,” Cillian laughed harder, “don’t you think it’s fascinating how they came to be that way? Imagine if you grew up in a normal loving family, what do you supposed you would be like then?”

“Inferior”

“Oh,” Cillian raised an eyebrow, a smirked on his face, “and why do you say that”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May 2001. Aurora finished her mission and reports back to her father

“Next time you ask me to retrieve some info for you, make sure that you actually examined the place first before sending me in,” Aurora said as she glared daggers at her father

“Did something go wrong?” Cillian asked in worry. “Wesker was the one who told me about the place, i figured if he said it was okay, then it was okay”

“Well it was not okay,” Aurora huffed, “the entire facility was full of human/rat hybrid zombies”

Cillian raised an eyebrow, “excuse me, what did you just say”

“Human/rat hybrid zombies. They were humans with rat like features but they were zombies. There was also rats that had human features but they were more rat then human. And there was these disgusting ass mashed up things,” Aurora shivered he thought back on it

“What do you mean? are you saying there were other types of mutations based all around the rats?”

“Yup, like five different types”

Cillians eyes widened and he reached for the files that Aurora gave him only hours ago. He didn’t have time to look over them as he wanted to make sure that his daughter was okay before he focused his attention on his research. He knew they were using his research for adaption, he just didn’t know how that research was going to be put to the test.’ _though this can’t really be seen as being out to the test since everyone’s dead’_ Cillian thought, his eyebrows scrunching up making Aurora sigh knowing the faces her father makes whenever he’s talking to himself

The virus is a fast acting infection that links the infected to a central hive mind. The virus itself is adaptable, and is able to change its genetic structure in order to survive. Infected biomass is also able to meld together to create much larger creatures. The virus also can mutate hosts with specific genetic sequences to create "runners" or unofficially, "Prototypes"; Infected humans that are able to absorb biomass and use it to morph their body to suit their needs.

“Was there anything else to these zombies that you noticed?”

“If you’re wondering if they’re able to band together to create a bigger, stronger zombie monster rat things then there’s that too”

“Is the facility still there?”

“Nope,” Aurora said popping the P, “I made sure to activate its self destruct just in case”

Cillian cursed in his mind. The information that Aurora gathered indicated that the lab wanted to recreate the G virus but to no avail. Cillian figures as much. William was one of a kind, and only who would have been able to create something like the the G virus. They didn’t have half the brilliance to succeed the way william did and to use his work the way William did, so it was no wonder they failed.

But this brought up something else. Something that wesker also brought to his attention. His research delved into the adaptability of the body. If the body can adapt to anything, then you would be able to withstand anything, even death. To test his prototypes, he gave his research to two people. William Birkin for his G-Virus, andAlexia Ashford. Both yielded results, but none like this.

Aurora watched as her father stared intently at his screen. She didn’t ask any questions about his research. She honestly didn’t want to know any more than her father wanted it back. What her father told her after raccoon city was more than enough information she needed. She wasn’t hell bent on focusing on umbrella or what they’re doing. But she owed her father and she loved her father so when he asks her to help, she can’t help but to agree. But now she was starting to overthink how much her father was involved with everything.

“Dad”

“Yes my love”

“Just what were you doing when you was working for umbrella”

“Nothing much,” Cillian said not looking at her, “they left me to my own devices pretty much”

“But it’s through your research that they stole to create these monsters right?”

“That’s what seems to be the case”

“So what were you doing that made it so that umbrella can use your research”

Stopping, Cillian looked at his daughter. She’s never been interested and he didn’t need her interested now. “Listen to me Aurora, with science, anything can be made into a weapon. Even the things that were created to help like vaccines and medicine. if you know what you’re doing, they can be turned into weapons”

“But what were you trying to accomplish is what I want to know, if your research was able to create rat/human hybrids, I’m now wondering what you were doing”

Cillian gave his daughter a reassuring smile. “You don’t have to worry about that Aurora, I wouldn’t do anything that would put my family in danger.”

“The fact that you’re not telling me makes me suspicious”

Cillian laughed as Aurora stared at him. Her father wasn’t a liar. He may hide things and tend to change the subject in matters he doesn’t want to talk about, but when it comes down to it, her father has never once lied to her or her siblings. The entire umbrella situation was odd, but she had trust in her father that he wasn’t directly a part of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer, this aftermath is going to be jumping all over the place, so don’t expect a consistent timeline. Also don’t expect consistent updates. I’m looking to update at least around every two weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June of 1999, Sherry can’t adjust to her new normal

9 months after the events of raccoon city, Sherry was settled into her new life with Simmons. Or rather, she tried to get settled into her new life with Simmons. She tried to get used to her new normal but no matter how hard she tried, the wounds were still fresh. The new house she lived in was giant and always empty. Though she should be used to it due to her parents, the knowledge that her parents would never come home after their long days stung. Simmons was constantly working and left her, her own side of his giant mansion and he forbid her from inviting anyone over.

She wasn’t able to go back to school, something she was sad over for as it would give her a sense of normalcy she was used to, and something to do. As it is there was nothing to do in Simmons big mansion besides watch TV. She was too scared to explore around the house for fear of breaking his rules and being punished. She wondered if she would ever be able to go to school again.

When she was held with Aurora, Leon, and Claire, Cillian placed a chip on her for her safety. She didn’t know why, or if the others were also implanted with a chip, but she wondered if that was the reason why she wasn’t able to go to school. Was there something wrong with her? Would she turn into the monster her father was and attacking her classmates and everyone in the school? Those thoughts plagued Sherry’s mind day in and day out. Cillian would reassure her that nothing was wrong, but the fact that he had to chip her and constantly check on her made Sherry think otherwise.

She didn’t have many friends when she did go to school and she wondered if they died in raccoon city along with her parents. Recently she’s been having nightmares about kids her age attacking her in raccoon city, and kids her age being bitten and killed by the monster that was once her father. When she woke from those nightmares she wondered if Leon, Aurora, or Claire were also having nightmares.

It’s been months and she still haven’t seen or heard from Leon, Claire, or Aurora. Whenever she would ask Cillian about it, he would always tell her that the three of them are busy adjusting like she was. It was a process he would tell her, and that if she needs to talk to someone she can talk to them. But Sherry knew he wouldn’t understand. Only those three would understand what she’s going through.

“What’s wrong Sherry,” Cillian asked as he finished up his examination, “you’ve had a sad expression on your face since you came in. Anything going on at Simmons

“No,” Sherry shook her head, “it’s nothing”

“If my experience with my kids have told me anything, it’s that when kids say it’s nothing when looking sad, it’s probably something”

Sherry said nothing and looked at the ground. Frowning, Cillian sat down in one of the swivel chairs and pulled the lever to lower his height. Rolling towards Sherry, he stopped in front of her.

“Do you need to talk to someone? I know you’ve been through a lot and you’ve been missing Leon, Aurora and Claire.”

Sherry shook her head, “no”

“Are you sure? I know summer is coming up, do you have any plans?”

“No,” Sherry shook her head again

Cillian sighed as he looked Sherry over. He figured that the change wouldn’t have been easy for her, she’s only 12, a few years younger than his own youngest, and she’s already been through things a 12 year old should have never experienced and she doesn’t have a support system around her. Thinking about it, Cillian found the perfect temporarily fix.

“How about this, I’m pure you’re bored cooped up and you have a million thoughts constantly running through your head, so about a break from that?”

At this Sherry looked up confused, “what do you mean?”

“Every year I take about, a month or so after to work to spend time with my family for summer vacation. Would you want to join us?”

“Really?” Sherry raised an eyebrow, “why?”

“Because you need some fun and a break. I know your life has been nonstop since September, so let’s get your mind off of it”

“Will your family be mad?”

“No,” Cillian shook his head, “they know about you and your situation so you’ll be welcome with open arms”

“Will Aurora be there?”

“Yup, it’s a full family vacation, so it’s going to me, Aurora, my wife, and my four other children, plus my oldest daughters fiancé”

Sherry smiled brightly and Cillian couldn’t help but smile right back. This was the first time in months Sherry has smiled. Cillian can be considered a lotof things bad, but one of the only admirable aspects about him, is his compassion towards children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> July 1999, 10 months after raccoon city and Leon Kennedy is working hard on his promise to bring down umbrella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays and a Merry belated Christmas

Raising his hands above his head to stretch, Leon Kennedy let out a loud yawn. Blinking his eyes, he shook his head to get rid of the tiredness that continuously crept up on him and ran a hand down his face. He was stuck working overtime to gather enough information on sheena island in order to get his superiors to approve moving the investigating process further.

After the raccoon city incident Leon Kennedy vowed to put a stop to umbrella and what they were doing. He was offered a job in the government and took the job to do just that. He was prepared and determined to put in all the work necessary to help him achieve that.

His training took roughly six months to complete. He was trained in a wide variety of academic and investigative subjects, including the fundamentals of law, behavioral science, report writing, forensic science, and basic and advanced investigative, interviewing,intelligence techniques, the intricacies of counterterrorism, counterintelligence, weapons of mass destruction, cyber, and criminal investigations. On top of that he also went through intensive training in physical fitness, defensive tactics, practical application exercises, and the use of firearms.

He went through the training at the top of the class.

After his training was completed Leon joined the newly formed Anti-Umbrella Pursuit and Investigation Team. Step one was investigating tasks which included gathering information. Sheena island was a home to a number of Umbrella Europe facilities that held effective control of the island since the 20th century. 1998 saw the sudden death of Umbrella's appointed Commander and his replacement with Commander Vincent Goldman who, once appointed, a string of murders from umbrella’s business rivals popped up.

Leon wanted to investigate further, the sudden death of the commander around the same time as the raccoon city incident wasn’t a coincidence. He dug further and found a man named Ark Thompson, a sheena Island local reporter who reported on the mass suicide in one of the sheena island prisons. Leon was smart, he knew that with umbrella involved, there was more to the story than a simple mass suicide.

He made contact with Ark Thompson and asked about umbrella that particular story. It took a while to coax him into saying anything, the reporter nervous to say anything else on it, and speaking on umbrella. Fortunately Leon got him to talk, albeit briefly on what he knew. He told Leon that the mass suicide was not a mass suicide and in fact the prisoners of the island were trying to escape and were all killed by the new commander Vincent. Leon asked about the prisoners and he told Leon of a rumored international human trafficking ring, with the captives being rumored to be subjected to experimentation. Leon asked for names, but ark could only tell him two.

Leon thanked him and went to his superiors with the info. Unfortunately it wasn’t enough to go off of and Leon was stuck in his investigation. That was where he was now. Stuck trying to figure something out to push his investigation on sheena island along. Staring at the files of a man and a woman, both the age of 17 who were reported as missing, Leon tried to rack his brain on the next step.

Placing his elbows on his desk, Leon blew out a breath in frustration. Clicking over to his email, he refreshed his inbox. 8 new messages appeared in his inbox, but one in particular caught his attention.

** From: Ark Thompson **

** To: Leon Kennedy **

** Subject: Urgent **

** Leon, this will be the last you hear of me for the time being. Vincent Goldman is on the move. Umbrella is manufacturing what they call bio organic weapons on the island. It’s only a matter of time before they find me, but I had to let you know before anything bad happens. Please hurry. **

** Ark Thompson  **

Leon’s eyes widened. This was it, with this email he would be able to move the investigation forward. If this was approved he would be headed to sheena island to gather tangible evidence against umbrella.

Leon didn’t reply, but instead forwarded the message to his boss. Putting together his file, he left for the night, hoping that the next day he would be getting ready to head out on his first mission.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in 2002

Claire was at a crossroads in her life. Ever since September of 1998 shes dealt with the most horrifying experiences one can imagine, all for the sake of her brother, who she managed to find, or rather, who managed to find her. She was happy that she was reunified with her brother once again. He urged her to go back to school and so Claire did and her life went back to normal.

But now, as she graduated with a degree, Claire didn’t know what to do next. She couldn’t see herself with a normal job, and she couldn’t see herself doing much anyway. She thought of joining the BSAA along with Chris, after all, Leon was able to join the government due to his experience alone, she could easily have gotten a job among the BSAA with what she went through. but she couldn’t see herself doing it. She didn’t want to do it. She was thinking about politics, but she didn’t know what about politics she would do.

“Another day, and an interview I don’t want to go too”

Sighing to herself Claire got out of bed to get ready. Chris encouraged her to at least try something out even if it wasn’t something she wanted to do, and Claire agreed. So, as much as she wasn’t interested in doing so, Claire would go on an interview today.

After taking a shower, brushing her teeth, and getting dressed in her professional attire, Claire grabbed her keys and left her apartment for a professional shot of coffee before heading towards her interview. She also wanted to study a bit more of her position and make sure she knew what she would say to make her seem fit for the position.

Arriving at her local coffee shop, Claire got in line. There were three people before her, but the line moved relatively quickly much to Claire’s relief. She hated when they went slow when there weren’t many people in line. In not time she was at the register and ordering an iced latte with cinnamon, vanilla and whipped cream, with a sausage, egg and cheese sandwich. After paying she stood by the counter with the others who were waiting for their drink.

As she went t check her phone for the time, she felt a pair of eyes on her. Looking up, she followed the direction of the feeling to see a face she would never forget, whose eyes were looking up at the menu as if she didn’t just order before Claire. Chuckling to herself, Claire walked over to her.

“I know you were staring at me”

“Huh,” looking down Aurora stared at Claire with a confused expression, “Claire, is that you”

Laughing Claire wrapped her arms around Aurora in a hug. “It’s so good to see you again”

“I know,” Aurora said as she hugged Claire back, “it’s been what, 3 years since I last seen you”

“Yeah,” Claire winced as she pulled away, “sorry about that”

“It’s fine,” Aurora shrugged, “We’ve both been busy”

Aurora’s name being called interrupted their conversation as she went to pick up her drink and her own sandwich and a donut.

“So have you kept in touch with Leon or Sherry?”

“Just Sherry. I got into contact with Leon a long time ago, but that’s a long story”

“Oh I see, so you can contact Leon but not me?”

Claire laughed, “it’s not like that, I’ll tell you what happened, but like I said, it’s a long story and it happened a long time ago”

“All right, call me later and we can go out. I’m like, 15 minutes late to work already”

“Shit, let me give you my number real quick,”

The two exchanged numbers quickly and Aurora left the cafe. It was good to see a face she hasn’t seen in a long time. As Claire’s order was called, she grabbed her items and tow seat at a vacant table. She wondered what it is that Aurora did for work. She didn’t seem like they type to go into government work. Maybe a nurse would fit her, but Claire couldn’t tell. She wondered if Aurora knows what she wants to do, and if she’s doing it.

After eating Claire headed towards the government building where her interview would be taking place. Looking around the lobby she found the receptionist desk made her way over. When she got to the fron, she noticed a sign with the words Job fair and an arrow pointed towards another placed arrow sign with the words Terrasave job fair written on it.

Raising an eyebrow she checked her phone. She still had a good amount of time left before it was appropriate to show up early. Turning Claire followed the wings until she reached a large presentation room. Two women stood in front of the presentation room doors handing out applications and a job description of what Terra save is, and the jobs they need filling out.

Taking a seat, Claire read over the papers intensively.  _The organization was created in 1998 as a result of the raccoon city incident where an entire city was infected by creatures created by he umbrella corporation and millions upon millions of people were killed and the city was nuked because it could not be contained._

_Our primary function as a organization is to provide aid, both through supplies and manpower, during bioterrorism and medical-related incidents, monitoring medication distribution, ensuring safe drug development and research facilities as well as shedding light on the practices of big businesses and corporations who cause all the problems._

As Claire continued to read the more interested she got. Although she understood that umbrella is to be stopped, she left that fight to Leon and Chris who were determined to bring the company down no matter what. But Claire, herself was more interested in those that were affected by those companies. People like Sherry, Lott, Lily and Steve. She wanted to help those who are need of help, those who would be overlooked when leon and Chris would be fighting the monsters and the creatures and the big bads.

Checking the time again Claire had 10 minutes. She could get up right now and ask the receptionist where to go, and get to her destination with minutes to spare. Or she could fill out the application and do the quick interview and hope for a call back.

It was obvious what Claire’s choice would be. Taking the pen from atop the clipboard, Claire started filling in the application for Terrasave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I see it, Once Claire was reunited with Chris he made her go back to school and graduate. Since I figured she was a freshmen in 1998, and rescuing Chris set her back a while, she would graduate in 2002.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometime in 2003

It felt weirdly domestic despite the circumstances. No words where said as Leon preheated the oven, and grabbed some grits from her cabinent and a pot, as she worked on the sizzling bacon in the frying pan. The sausages were cooking slowly from their place on the back burner, and Leon walked to the fridge to pull the carton of eggs, as well as the can of pillsberry biscuits. Once he grabbed the pats toes, Aurora’s stomach growled loudly. No words were exchanged due to their pounding heads, but they both had the same idea in mind. A big greasy breakfast is what they needed to recover from their previous night.

They moved in tandem as if they’ve done this 100 times before together. When she left the stove to grab the salt for the grits, Leon placed the biscuits in the oven and set the timer. When she she salted the grits to her liking, Leon buttered up the small frying pan for the eggs. And when everything was almost ready, Aurora handed Leon the plates as she poured them both a large glass of orange juice. It was incredibly domestic, and Aurora liked it.

They ate in silence, the two of them coming down off of their hangover as greasy food filled their empty stomachs. Aurora thought back to last night and how fun it was. It was a birthday to remember. The best one she’s had since her 18th birthday when her father flew her and some of her friends out to Florida for a week. Her night was almost exactly like that trip, except it was better because of one person.

She and Leon never had any time to spend together. Whenever they could hang out, it was rare, and they wouldn’t see each other for months at a time. It was an odd contrast to Sherry and Claire who Aurora would speak to on a weekly basis. It’s why she cherished her time with Leon whenever they hung out. When she invited him out, she was worried that something would come up and he wouldn’t be able to make it, but in a turn of events, Claire was stuck at work, while Leon was able to come along. She stuck to Leon like glue the whole night, their interactions getting more sexually charged the more drinks they consumed.

A small burp took Aurora out of her thoughts of last night as she looked at Leon who was sitting back in his chair, plays empty. Aurora smiled as she ate the last of her bacon and eggs.

“That hit the spot,” Leon sighed as he stretched

“Seriously”

They were quiet as they picked up their plates. Thank god she had a dishwasher, because she did not want to wash all the dishes she and Leon used to cook. As they Aurora stated the dishwasher they both leaned against the counter, not saying anything. It wasn’t an awkward silence, it was a comfortable silence with an incoming talk to be had.

“So, last night was fun,” Aurora started

“It was,” Leon nodded, “haven’t gotten drunk like that since high school”

“Huh, never pegged you as the underage drinker type”

Leon chuckled, “what I did as a teenager would blow your mind”

“Ooh, now I’m curious”

“I’ll tell you about it some other time, but right now we need to talk about us”

“And what about us,” Aurora raised an eyebrow

Her heart beat wildly in her chest. While she would love for Leon to want to take thing further, she didn’t exactly know how that would work between them. They already had a hard time keeping in touch. Would that change if they got together?or would they try harder than they previously have been doing?

“I don’t want our friendship to change,” Leon sighed

Aurora’s heart sank, “what does that mean?”

“I like you Aurora, I think it’s obvious that I do.” Leon couldn’t help but smile as Aurora tried and failed to stop herself from smiling, “and I know you like me too”

“Who said that?” She joked, the smile growing wider on her face making Leon laugh.

“But it’s already hard enough for us to even talk to each other on a weekly basis, howwould a relationship between us even work?” Aurora shrugged. “That’s exactly what I came up with”

“So what, was this a one time thing then? Because honestly, it would suck if our only time sleeping together was when we’re both drunk”

“Nah, I don’t think it could be a one time thing,” he reached and pulled her to him, his hands settling on her waist as Aurora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“So, what would this new territory entail. We’re not together, so does this mean we can sleep with other people?”

“Yeah,” Leon shrugged, “I wouldn’t want to hold you back from anything”

“Same here”

“But when we’re together, then we’re together”

“Alright then,” Aurora bit her bottom lip “since we’re together as of now, what do you want to do?”

Leon looked up and hummed in thought as he walked forward, making Aurora walk backwards, towards the bedroom. Aurora laughed as her legs hit the bed and she and Leon fell on top of it.

“Do you have anywhere to be,” Aurora panted as Leon planted kisses along her neck

“Nope, I’m all yours for today”

“Good”

Flipping them over so that she was on top, Aurora stared down at Leon as she unhooked her bra. They needed to compensate for lost time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted this to be a wesker part, but that is coming together slowly. And for no reason too. It’s not even that long from what I’m picturing.


	7. Wesker Report

** July 31st, 1978 **

When I first laid eyes on him, I didn’t think much of him. He was bouncing around the facility humminga song to himself with a pastel pink lab coat. The director of the facility introduced him to us as Cillian Harris, and he would be sharing the spot as chief researcher with Birkin and myself. This was the second time since we arrived that Birkin looked away from the papers in his hands and grimaced at the bright colors that stood out amongst an array of sterile white.

He was only a few years older than myself. As I was freshly 18, he was already 24 years old and married with children. I wondered what it is he wanted to accomplish in this facility. He was so opposite to everyone I’ve ever met, and those in the facility that I couldn’t comprehend he knew the purpose of umbrella. He followed us into the elevator for reasons I couldn’t understand. He had a smile on his face and bounced on the balls of his feet as if he was excited about something. This behavior was new to me. I’ve never seen a scientist this bright and otters before.

In a short time, the elevator carrying the four of us descended into the basement.Birkin turned his eyes back to the papers in his hands. His eyes were fastened on a record of Ebola, a new strain of filovirus that emerged in Africa two years before. As we speak, there should be many men around the world studying Ebola. However, its purpose can be divided into two parts. To help people and to kill people.

As you know, the mortality rate of Ebola infection is 90%. Its immediate effects destroy human tissue within ten days, and even now, neither precautionary measures or treatment methods have been established. It might possibly demonstrate great destructive power if used as a weapon. Of course, even as we do so, it is illegal to study it as a weapon, since the "Biological Weapons Convention" had already come into effect at this point. But there was no assurance that someone would not use it as a weapon even if we didn't. In that case, it is legal to conduct research in advance.

The dividing line is extremely ambiguous because how it is used must be investigated when utilized in the study of a defense plan. There is no difference whatsoever between weapons research and the research of cures. In other words, it is also possible to research weapons under the false pretense of researching treatments.

Cillian looked over Birkins shoulder and peaked at the papers and laughed. Birkin jumped and looked away, his eyes narrowing at Cillian as he turned his body away. Villain revealed that he wondered about the Ebola virus as well, and was able to pinpoint our thoughts on the matter exactly. The virus had too many weak points. But he offered a different approach. Instead of focusing on its weaknesses work backwards as to how to fix those weaknesses. If you take Ebola and mutate it so that none of the weaknesses were in tact, what then would that mean?

Neither me or birkin could answer him. He then asked us another question. what it is tha we were looking to get out of the Ebola virus? This question was odd, as everyone by now should know what it was that umbrella was trying to accomplish, but we answered him anyway. The T-Virus project was created in order to enhance the properties of progenitor virus variant. The Progenitor Virus was an RNA virus prone to mutate and thereby make it possible to strengthen characteristics. Birkin was interested in Ebola to strengthen this property by incorporating its genes into the Progenitor Virus. The Ebola sample had already reached this laboratory at that point.

We changed elevators several times and arrived at the highest level of the facility. Birkin was chatting candidly with Cillian about the T-Virus. But he stopped once we arrived and that was the first time we saw "her."

No one told us anything about her beforehand.

She was this laboratory's greatest secret and the data was never taken outside for any reason. According to the records, she had been here since this laboratory was founded. She was twenty five years old at the time. But we knew neither her name, nor her reason for being here.

She was a test subject for t-Virus development. The experiment began on November 10, 1967. She had received experimental injections of the virus here for eleven years. Cillian smiled and said nothing as he made his way over to her. He grabbed a needle from his coat and promptly stuck it in her neck. He watched her body intently as if he was waiting for her to do something, and when she didn’t, he had not reaction. Taking the blood sample he made his way back towards us, the smile back on his face.

”ask yourself this, what happens when you break something down to its barest form”

he didn’t wait for us to react and instead made his way back into the elevator. He winked, and pocketed the blood as the doors closed. He was a curious man, one you couldn’t predict or read. At that point we were curious to know what it was that this cheerful man could be using her for.

Birkin mumbled something. Was it to curse or to praise? We had come to a place of no return. Accomplish the research successfully, or wither away like her? There was of course only one choice. Her body, bound to the pipe bed, moved something within our consciousness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of this was taken from weskers report. Just a small snippet, and when he first met Cillian and his thoughts on him.


End file.
